Bad Timing Captain
by Lady White
Summary: Sodia is doing her best to try and become a good knight, but the other knights to be are a little more then mean to the new girl. When their harsh words and mean jokes become to much for her Sodia breaks down in her room. Who will come and comfort her? Read to find out!


Sodia layed on her bunk with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe how heartless some knights could be. Yes she was a girl and yes not many girls became knights, but she worked hard. They had no right to treat her the way they did. She never let them know how hard she took there evil and hurtful words.

She still hadn't met her hopefully soon to be captain. She wanted to been in the Flynn team. She wanted to do something good with her life. She slowly took of her armor so she was only in her blue under cloths. She then undressed and took a bath crying and holding herself. Her pale skin and marked with blue and yellow bruises. When clean she left the bath still trying to push away the veil and crushing things the other knights had said and done.

When she finished dressing in a white puffy shirt and shorts for bed there was a knock at the door. Sodia jumped but then rage filled her. She grabbed her sword and walked over to the door. She would show whoever was still trying to mess with her what this 18-year-old girl could do. She opened and door pulling her blade to be meet with another's.

"Nice try!" Sodia yelled at her attacker.

"Sodia!" A talk blonde man yelled.

Sodia's violet eyes went wide as she took in the captains crest. Horror filled her and she dripped her blade.

"C-Captain!" She exclaimed backing away.

"What's the meaning of this." Flynn said sheathing his sword.

"I'm so sorry sir!" Sodia said straightening her back and putting her hand to her head.

"At ease, why did you try to fight me?" He asked.

"I...I did not know it was you sir." Sodia said.

"Who did you think it was?" He asked looking concerned.

"One of the other trainees sir." Sodia said looking down.

"Why would you try and harm a fellow knight?" He asked.

"It wasn't done in malice sir...just horse play with the others sir." Sodia said.

"Oh yeah captain Sodia's just being one of the guys." Kellen said walking by the door.

Sodia's heart sank, Kellen had been the leader of her mob all week. He would do anything to make her look badly in front of the captain.

"Kellen you should be in your room lights out is already in effect." Flynn snapped at him.

He paled but quickly walked away. Sodia was happy he was gone. She wouldn't make as big of a fool of herself with him gone.

"Captain I'm truly sorry for the-" Sodia was cut off by Flynn.

"The others are giving you a really hard time aren't they." Flynn stated.

Sodias eyes went wide at Flynn's words but she quickly righted herself.

"No sir I'm doing just fine sir." Sodia lied.

"Sodia right, please always speak three truth to me. If we're to fight along side one another then honesty his something I demand." Flynn told her.

Sodia blushed and looked down. She was ashamed by her actions and wanted nothing more then to right her wrongs.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir. It is nothing I can't Handel sir." She said not looking away from him.

"Sodia a knight who trys to bear unjustly treatment is not following the code of the knights." Flynn said with a small smile. "try to remember this."

Sodia blushed and looked away from the young captain. He was much more handsome than she thought he would be.

"Yes sir, thank you sir." She said.

"Give them hell." Flynn said smiling and turning away from the young girl.

Sodia looked up with wide eyes but a smile came to her lips. Her heart was light and she grinned.

"Thank you."

Flynn stopped and walked back to the orange haired girl. He took out a white cloth and gave it to her.

"You'll be a good knight Sodia." He said.

Sodia felt her heart skip at the warmth in the captains eyes. She smiled and slooted the young man.

"thank you sir."

Then Sodia wasn't so mad about the things the other knights said. She wanted to be like Flynn. She wanted to be kind yet firm to her men. She would become strong. She would wait for the right time.

* * *

**A/N) I hope you like this cute little one shot! Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
